Where is my Brother?
by dean winchester's girl
Summary: Dean and Micheal get kidnapped, and Sam and Lincoln are in search of them. Supernatural and Prison Break crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, from Supernatura or Prison break, but I wished I owned Dean and Micheal.

TMI: Leave reviews and tell me whether you liked this story or not, if you can. Send constructive critisism no abusing flaming, and correct me on my mistakes its okay I wont get mad.

Where is my Brother?

"I think this hunt is going to be a piece of cake." Dean said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked, turning to look at Dean who was staring straight at the road.

"Cause I said it and I'm the oldest", Dean said with a smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, can't I be optimistic?" Dean responded.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Dean exclaimed, "What that hell is that?!".

He turned the wheel to avoid hitting something that looked like a huge wolf, but oddly it seemed to be standing. Sam didn't see the creature but he did see that unfortunately for them a car was coming from the other side. Dean tried to brake, but it was to late. He hit the other car with a tremendous crash. They were send forward, and both lost consciousness almost simultaneously.

...

Michael and Lincoln had taken a red car that was parked outside a supermarket.

Michael had chosen it because the idiot driver had actually left the keys in the ignition; the car was basically begging to be stolen.

"So what do we do now" Lincoln asked Michael.

"I'm not sure. We will drive for a while and think of our options", Michael responded to Lincoln's question.

"What ever you say, little brother, this is your show after all", Lincoln said.

"Ok, I figure it out this is what we are going to do -", Michael started to say.

His eyes widened as he saw something coming their way. Lincoln turned to look just in time to see a car coming towards them. It was to late for them to try avoiding the crash. They were hit head on. The force of the blow send their car spinning. The car stopped when they hit a pole. By then both Michael and Lincoln were knocked out cold.

...

The creature Dean had avoided was sniffing at the side of his car, perhaps the scent of blood was drawing it. It ripped the door open on the driver's side as if it were paper. It stood up, looking like an eerie combination of a man and a wolf. It took Dean out of the car, gently. A few steps away another creature was doing the same to Michael. They were strangely silent as they carried them both away from the scene of the crash.

Sam woke up because he could hear a strange, steady screeching. He wondered what it was, trying to open his eyes. He finally succeeded, and tried to stand up. Pain shot up his arm as he moved it, he winced and stopped moving. He remembered the crash and suddenly felt worried about Dean.

"Dean.", he called, his voice was hoarse and low. Perhaps that was the reason why Dean did not answer. He moved sideways, the pain flaring in his arm. The seat next to him was empty, the vacant spot stood out, especially because there was some blood on it.

"Dean. Dean where are you?", his voice grew louder and increasingly more alarmed as Dean did not answer.

Lincoln woke up. Somebody was shouting, making the pain in his head throb even more. There was the darn screeching song of some very ugly birds. He could see them pecking at something on the road. He pushed his way backwards, back onto the seat. HIs seatbelt had saved him from being thrown out the window, but barely. He turned to look for Michael. His brother wasn't there. Perhaps he was outside looking at the other victims. Even with the thought on his mind, he didn't think it was possible that Michael would be out there checking on other people while his brother could be dying inside the car. Something must have happened, he thought, and maybe the shouting moron would have a clue. He unbuckled the seatbelt, and step out of the car unsteadily. His head throb; he touched his forehead and could feel sticky congealing blood. He winced and started walking towards the other car. The other man was also sliding out of the car, he was holding his left arm and wincing in pain. His arm was covered in blood.

"Where is my brother?", Lincoln asked.

"Where is mine?", Sam answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural or Prison Break, but I still wished I owned Dean and Michael.

TMI: Hey, you guys, I hope you like this chapter. It's not as funny as I had hoped, but I promise to try more for the next chapter. There will be more of Sam and Lincoln in the next chapter so don't worry. Hey, leave plenty of reviews, especially if you love any of these 4 too-cute guys. Thanks.

Dean was having a dream. In it, he was eating dinner with his dad and Sam. They were kids and they were talking about school. Sam was eating a burger, but when Dean look at it again he could tell it was actually an arm, a human arm with the bone sticking out in places. Sam wasn't Sammy anymore; instead, he was a great big wolf with sharp teeth that were stained with blood.

"What the hell-?", Dean said and woke up.

"Sam.", he called out.

"Oh, you're finally awake.", someone who definitely wasn't Sam said.

He turned to look at whoever was speaking to him. It was an almost bald guy with inteligent, green eyes.

"Who the hell are you, and where's Sam."

"That your brother?", Michael asked.

Dean stood up grimacing as he felt pain shoot up his leg. He sat back down, pulling up his pant's leg to look at his leg. His pants were stiff with blood.

"How do you know? Have you talked to Sam?" , Dean asked, hopefully.

"No, but my brother isn't here as well."

"What do you mean?", a confused Dean asked.

Michael replied, "I was driving with my brother when a car crashed against us. Someone took us while we were unconscious and left us inside this prison."

"What?!", Dean exclaimed, "We are in a prison." He looked around, for the first time noticing that they were locked up, in a prison cell. "How the hell did this happen? It was supposed to be a piece of cake, the rules on being an older brother said so. Where did I go wrong?", Dean groaned, his shoulders slumping.

"Right before your car hit us, I saw a very strange looking wolf. I have never seen anything like that before."

Dean frowned slightly, remembering that he too had seen that creature. "Yeah, that thing was the one that made me crash, jumping into the middle of the road.", he said. Oh, he thought, maybe I shouldn't have said anything; everyone who finds out always ends up dying.

"I wish Sammy were here", Dean sight, "He's the smart one, but I'm the charming one.", he continued with a slight smile.

"Perhaps Lincoln and your brother were also taken somewhere else. They could be in this building. If so, we have to find a way to find them and get out of here. The wound in your leg, is it very serious?"

"No." Dean replied, "I will live."

"Let me take a look at it first.", Michael said. He went forward and clean Dean's wound. He strip part of his long sleeves and created a bandage around Dean's leg.

"Let's go.', Michael, said softly as he stood up.

"Why the hell are you the one ordering me around? I always make the decisions.", an indignant Dean murmured as he stood up. "So, what's the plan? He murmured unabashedly as he studied the prison cell.

Michael didn't answer. He tried the cell door, and both were surprised when it open without resistance.

"What the hell?!" Dean said, "What was the point of leaving us in this prison cell when it's not even lock."

"Do you want to continue, though it's definitely a trap.", Michael said.

"Let's go, let's go, age before beauty." Dean joked. "Hey, you armed?", Dean asked.

"No."

"Lucky for you, I have 2 guns and the idiots didn't bother searching my pockets.", Dean said, as he took out a gun from his jacket pocket. He handed over to Michael, who seemed reluctant to take it.

"You do know how to use one of these babies, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

Oh, no, Dean thought, another moralistic idiot.

"You should take the gun, cause you never know what's out there.", Dean said.

"Very well.", Michael said, as he took the gun.

"Well that was easy.", Dean murmured.

Dean was really paying attention. He really was looking every which way. It wasn't his fault that a 9-foot werewolf demon managed to sneaked up on him.

"Watch out!", Michael called out. For someone who didn't want to use a gun, he sure knew how to use one.

Dean turned and shot it several times too. With a howled of anguish the creature finally keeled over. It's fur was covered in blood. Dean cautiously walked towards it.

"Jeez, that thing was creepy. It took a lot of bullets; I hope there are not too many more of those.", Dean said, "I told you it would be a good idea for both of us to be armed."

"Let's continue.", Michael said, unfazed.

I wonder why the guy isn't more affected. Maybe he has killed monsters before, dean thought.

"Whatever, dude. Let's find Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

TMI: Hey guys, this is it. I finished this chapter. If you care about dean, leave reviews, ok. I want to know you care. Well, that's all. I promise to delivered the next chapter as fast as I can.

Lincoln bounded over to Sam, forgetting the pain in his head as he grabbed Sam. He shouted,

"Where the hell is my little brother, if you did anything to him, I wil kill you."

"Hey, I told you I don't know where your brother is and my brother is missing too. I don't know where they are. We should go look for them and instead of wasting time fighting.", Sam said shaking Lincold off. Both of them winced. Sam's arm hurt even more, but he was at least a little bit glad when Lincoln touched his forehead and grimaced.

"Well, let's get moving. What the hell you're waiting for?"

Sam gritted his teeth and decided that there was somebody more annoying and bossy then Dean after all.

"Are you sure you're ok?",Michael asked.

Dean was trying to act nonchalant but he couldn't help the occocianal winced as the pain in his leg intensified.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm okay. Stop being such a mother goose, I won't fall over and die.", Dean said with his usual smirk.

"Um, okay.", Michael replied. He kind of reminds me of my brother, but with a sense of humor, he thought.

"Oh crap,", Dean said. He had stopped walking and was looking to the side. Michael turned to looked at what Dean was staring at. Half a dozen gigantic wolf-demons were staring back at them. They howled and advanced towards Dean and Michael. Oh man, Dean thought, I won't be able to fight too well.

"I know this is kind of a bad time, but I'm actually not very ok. I think I'm going to pass out. Sorry."

MIchael turned to look at him, but he could see by the palor of Dean's face thagt the statement wasn't meant as a joke.

"Sorry dude, my leg is not doing very well." Dean try to grin, though the pain in his leg seem to be spreading all over his body.

"We will see what happens." Michal replied calmly.

Hey, I like the guy, he has spunk and nothing fazes him like me, Dean thought.

"Let's give them hell.", he said as he shot at one of hte wolves.

" We are actually going to follow their blood trail? That's kind of stupid, isn't it?", Lincoln said as Sam stooped over some drops of blood.

"Well, if you have any other suggestion, I will be glad to hear it.", Sam said.

"I don't, but I thought you guys caught criminals or something.", Lincoln said.

"Well same here.", Sam shot back.

Both had confessed that they work for the police, since neither had seen the wolf in the middle of the road.

"I tougth you were the smart one.", Lincoln said.

"Well you are not it.", Sam said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Lincoln growled.

"Figure it out."

"You want to fight?", Lincoln said, ready to start one.

Sam sigh, "Look, let's concentrate on finding our brothers ok?"

Lincoln said, "Ok, just figure on how to find them, smart boy."

They were down to 2 wolves. They were running low on ammo, and Dean was almost dropping from exhaustion. ONe of the wolves bounded towards him. Dean shot at it and missed, The wolf's claws striked him in the chest, sending him backwards.

Michael shot at the wolf, killing it. He shot the at the other wolf, finally bringing it down. He concetrated on killing them, tring to ignore the fact that Dean had not stood up since he was knock down by the wolf. He walked towards Dean, finally, hoping that nothing too bad was wrong with him.


	4. Chapter 4

TMI: here is another chapter of the story hope you enjoy it looks like there is going to be another one and its going to be the last one. If you liked this chapter leave a review if you can.

"Well, where are they", Lincoln demanded.

"I don't know." Sam said, exasperated by the older man.

They had search the surrounding forest for clues, but were pretty much clueless as to where their brother's could be. The more hours pass the more irritated and worried they became.

Sam took several steps away from Lincoln, and suddenly it seemed as if his head were exploding in pain. He saw Dean, thrown on the floor, not moving at all and looking pale. He said as a man stooped next to him, saying something Sam couldn't hear. All over the place were strewn the bloody bodies of some type of wolf-demon. The vision started to fade. No, Sam thought, and tried holding on to it. He saw the outside; it looked familiar. It was the abandoned prison they had driven by a couple miles away. The vision faded.

"We need a car fast. I know where they are, but Dean is hurt." Sam said, setting out for the road.

"Wait, how the hell do you know?" Lincoln asked.

"Just hurry up and stopped asking stupid questions." Sam said, not caring how he sounded. All he cared about now was finding Dean and seeing him ok, not so hurt as in his vision. And please God, not dead, don't let Dean be dead, he prayed with all his heart.

"You okay?" Michael said softly, checking Dean's pulse when he didn't answer. It was slow and steady, so he was just knocked out, not dead. He wasn't sure if he should drag Dean somewhere safer or if he should just let him lie there till he regained consciousness. He heard something behind him and turned to see two of the gigantic wolves coming at him. He heard a shot and one of them went down.

"Jesus, those sons of bitches never give up do they?" He heard a weak voice behind him.

"I'm glad you are okay." Michael said as he shot the other one.

He turned back to Dean, who was starting to stand up, looking slightly pale but still managing to smirk.

"You know, I think my Sammy is on his way. I dreamt Carmen Elektra told me he was coming." Dean said smiling brightly.

Michael nodded, "Very well, let's keep trying to get out of here. We are running out of bullets and you need medical attention."

"I will live." Dean said again, but this time his smile was wry.

"What makes you think this is where they are?" Lincoln asked, staring at the empty-looking prison.

"I told you it doesn't matter as long as we get to Dean fast. He's hurt." Sam said, exasperated.

"Well, what about my brother?" Lincoln snarled.

"I don't care." Sam snapped. "Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm worried about my brother, but from what I saw your brother is doing well."

Lincoln said nothing as they started walking towards the building. Both were worried, but Sam knew that Michael was ok, while Dean was hurt badly. He could feel it, something was wrong with Dean.

"Will you make it?" Michael asked Dean who looked even paler than before.

"Yeah sure, I think I will." Dean said. If we get out of here in the next five minutes, he thought.

"Dean, thank God Dean.", He heard someone call behind him. "Michael, finally I found you." someone else said. Both of them turned to see who was talking and there was Sam and Lincoln standing there.

"What took you so long? You were waiting till I die or something?" Dean demanded, smiling at his little brother.

"Dean you idiot, thank God you are ok." Sam said and grabbed Dean, hugging him fiercely.

"Hey, watch it with the chick flick moment. Who says I'm ok, anyways." Dean said as he suddenly slackened in Sam's embraced.

"Dean, Dean wake up.", Sam called, grabbing onto Dean as he started to fall.'


	5. Chapter 5

TMI: Well this is it, this is the last chapter hope you enjoyed my short crossover. Leave reviews if you can, tell me what you thought of it. And for all of you who read it thanks.

"We have to get Dean out of here." Sam said; he was carrying Dean.

Before they could make it out of the building 4 wolves appeared. A man was standing in the middle of the group, a smile on his face.

"Well, it looks like the prey has tried to escape." He said, his eyes glowing black.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lincoln demanded, staring at the weird creatures in front of him.

"I will explain later. For now, we just need to defend ourselves against these demons." Michael said calmly.

"What the hell? Did I die? Did I go to hell or something or is this some kind of weird dream." Lincoln said.

Sam laid Dean down gently on the floor. "We'll explain later. Now stop asking stupid questions and get ready to fight."

He shoved a gun into Lincoln's hands. "I already have a gun." Lincoln said, trying to give Sam back his gun.

"Just take it, you idiot. Regular guns aren't going to work on those things."

"You demon, what the hell do you want with my brother?", Sam demanded.

"You puny humans, he doesn't interest me at all, but my bride wanted to eat him and the other one for dinner. For some unfathomable reason, she liked the way they smelled." the demon said with a smile.

"Who's this bride thing?", Lincoln demanded pointing the gun at the human-looking one. He had already figured out that the thing wasn't human and that the wife must be some kind of cannibal.

"Thing?" something hissed and suddenly a freaky-looking monster was right in front of him. She was freaking ugly. She looked like a woman, but she had huge claws and wide, flaring nostrils with pointy ears and grayish skin. Lincoln recoiled and fired the weapon almost automatically. A battle started after that. Shots were being fired all over the place and when at last it settle, only the human-looking demon was still standing. Sam, Michael, and Lincoln were mostly unharmed, except for a few scratches and bruises. Dean was still unconscious; all three of them had formed a barrier around him to keep him from getting hurt.

"You will pay for that." the demon hissed, his eyes were black pools of hatred.

"Just shut up already. Can't a guy get a little rest around here? Jesus, you had think this was some kind of war.", a very familiar voice said, and then the demon was being shot at. Sam immediately chanted in Latin. It was over and now he could turn around and check that it wasn't his imagination. Dean was staring back at him, looking pale but still with a wide smile.

"Did you miss me, Sammy? Don't get all teary eye." Dean said, smiling up at him.

Sam smiled, unable to say anything because he was almost crying.

.

"We need to get going." Michael said.

"Ok, let's go." Lincoln said.

They were at the hospital entrance. Dean had been released just a few moments earlier, and all 4 of them were standing talking to each other, ready to say their goodbyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." Sam said politely.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime. You know, get kidnapped by bears this time around or something." Dean said with a grin.

Sam glared at him, "Shut up, Dean. It's not funny how you got hurt."

"Yes mommy, want to kiss my booboo and make it all better.", Dean said, making a cute little voice.

"Hate to interrupt this brotherly bonding moment, but we need to take off." Lincoln said impatiently.

They took a few moments to say their goodbyes and then took off in opposite directions.

"Well, thank goodness that's over. I wonder what the hell those two were mixed in?"Lincoln said.

Michael shrugged and continued walking.

'We have to continue on our plan." Michael said.

"Well, let's get going."

"You think we will ever see them again."

"Yeah, one day they will probably try to take over the world." Dean joked.

"No seriously."

"I don't think so."

"Wonder who they were. Maybe they were hunters too?"

"I don't think so, Sammy."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry mommy."

"Stop that, Dean."

"You have to admit you would have missed out on a lot of fun if I had died."

"Yeah, that's true." Sam said with a smile.

"What, you are agreeing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's nice Sam.", Dean said with a nice smile.

"Why are you smiling? Did you prank me, Dean?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

"Me?" Dean said innocently.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Nothing."

"Fine, Dean, you know what, I don't care."

"Ok."

"Go to hell."

"After you."

Sam groaned, finally giving up. Dean laughed, glad he had won yet again.

THE END


End file.
